


billy brown

by transishimaru



Series: grace kelly [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash, Trans Male Character, i'll add another chapter onto this if it's necessary but as of right now...it isn't.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transishimaru/pseuds/transishimaru
Summary: they meet at school.





	billy brown

**Author's Note:**

> [ _billy brown had lived an ordinary life; two kids, a dog, and the precautionary wife. while it was all going accordingly to plan - then billy brown fell in love with another man._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rtAbGC1aIs)
> 
>  
> 
> (a/n: please do not bind w ace bandages!!)

Taka met Mondo on the first day of school, which is a spectacularly obvious start to a story. Taka met most people on a first day of school. A lot of people do. That’s how things work.

He had gone to middle school with Hina and Leon, and they had known him before he was Taka. Hina had been his friend even then, had seen in him the same kind of passion she applied to her swimming. She admired his discipline, and he admired her friendliness. When they first broke ground on their friendship, she had said it was hard to meet other girls with that kind of dedication, and Kiyotaka had bitten his lip because it was hard for _him_ to meet people who didn’t despise him on the spot.

Telling her didn’t change anything. Not about their friendship, anyway; he saw the stance of self-defense she took in front of them both when strangers idled too close, her sheer force of anger keeping most people who would harass them at bay. And Kiyotaka was touched, because he was more than willing and prepared to do the same.

When it came to Leon, he was never really sure where he stood.

But Leon is there on the first day of high school as well, new stud in his lip glinting the fluorescent bulbs in the light above and leaning on the locker next to Taka’s as casually as if this were a normal occurrence. And he says, massive safety pin singing as he goes to cross his arms, “So what do you want me to call you?”

Hina looks around, alarmed at first, and then angry. Leon cuts off any potential reprimand by saying, “Don’t worry, I checked first. No one is around.” Then he scratches his head, and apologizes. “I didn’t think to ask until now, you know? I’m not gonna bring it up, what you used to be called, ‘cause it’s nobody’s business. But I figured, new school, new you, right? So if there’s anything you want me to call you besides your last name, I’m all ears.”

Taka and Hina exchange glances at that, because it was the exact topic of discussion they’d had the night before.

Taka takes a deep breath. “I’m trying out Kiyotaka,” he says. “Taka, for short.”

“Taka? Alright.” Leon gives him double finger guns, backing out of the room. “I’ll keep that in mind. And if anybody gives you shit, I got a bat.”

Taka goes to call after him that he’d better behave, that they’re in a special school now, that he needs to stop swearing during school hours, but Aoi cuts him off. “You’ll have to get in line!” she shouts.

Taka hardly has the words to scold her.

* * *

He does not remember Mondo from classes. He’d like to think that he would, as much as he hates the idea of Mondo having skipped. The bare truth of it is that he was so overwhelmed by all the new experiences of his first day that he might have missed seeing him entirely, if indeed he was in class at all.

So where he meets Mondo first is at the bus stop.

Mondo Oowada has an imposing form. He is six foot two, broad shouldered, well-toned, and makes an effort in his appearance – his appearance to be a delinquent. As a rule, Ishimarus are not frightened of these kind of men, but reality settles in for Kiyotaka that a fight with him would be ugly and something he is unprepared for, but also unfortunately likely given his existence as a trans man and the fact that Oowada will not stop staring at him.

He can defend himself. He has been taught how by his father even years before he’d come out, his father warily guiding him in the use of a switchblade _just in case_ , because his time as a cop had shown him too much of what could go wrong. And as Taka feels Mondo staring at him, jaw twitching, he mentally kicks himself for not bringing the knife with him today.

Oowada looks ready to start trouble.

They stand there for about ten minutes, Mondo staring and Taka pretending he doesn’t notice, gaze trained out on the street ahead, rehearsing evasive maneuvers in his head. When Mondo finally does speak, it’s with the kind of jarring accent Taka has come to expect from the people who live in what his father calls _rough neighbourhoods_. “Are you wearin’ fuckin’ ace bandages?”

He probably should have expected to have trouble with him. That’s the only thing he can think, teeth grinding into his lips. When he swallows, his throat is dry, and he doesn’t grace the invasive question with a look. “That’s none of your business,” he says, which sounds very lame by comparison.

Mondo looks away, hands shoved into his pockets. He’s slouched a little, but not enough to completely eradicate the six-or-so inch gap between them.

And it doesn’t stop Oowada from looking back his way again, preoccupied with the way the wrap makes creases of Taka’s otherwise pristine uniform.

Taka hears the breath he takes before he speaks again. “’S not safe,” he says. “Yer gonna kill yer back an’ fuck up yer breathin’!”

It’s not the kind of protest he expects Mondo to have. Despite himself, he turns to look at his classmate in shock, mouth ajar. But Mondo is looking away again. His cheeks look...red. “Well, yes,” Taka says, looking for his own words. He stumbles at first, before he figures that blunt honesty is probably the easiest solution. “But nothing else seems to work.”

“Not even a binder?”

Kiyotaka notes the lack of stutter or trip and feels himself wash over in hot shame. Why had he just assumed Mondo wouldn’t understand? That this would be a foreign concept to him? He didn’t even know him. “I can’t afford one,” he says, surprising himself with his honesty.

“Not even with th’ money they give you here?” he asks, jerking his head back in the direction of the school. “For, uh...” he trails off. His face is definitely pink. “Sorry. Kinda missed homeroom. My damn bike broke down on me an’ I had to get my bro t’ take me the rest’a the way here. I think that mechanic in Class 77’s gonna take a look at it – but uh, I kinda missed all the introductions.”

He feels overly aware of his own movements as he makes them, turning in full body to Mondo and extending his hand. “Kiyotaka Ishimaru,” he says. “My talent, so to speak, is the Ultimate Moral Compass.”

Mondo’s face kind of blanches. “Oh, right. The armband. I gotcha.” He shakes Taka’s hand, his own slightly trembling with nerves. Taka wonders if he’s worried to get in trouble, admitting he missed a class to him.

He doesn’t get a chance to ask as the bus rolls up. Mondo gestures for him to get on first and follows him back to his seat, looking around them in irritation. Or posturing. “You live ‘round here?” He asks.

“Oh - yes. I know we have dorms, but my father wanted to meet up after school to talk about how my first day went.” Mondo looks around them, glaring at nothing in particular, but he hears a couple girls start giggling when he focuses on them. And it reminds him to ask, “You never gave me your name?”

He’s got one arm up on the seat behind them, over Taka’s shoulder. It’s such a casual stance to take with someone you have only known a few moments, and Taka feels oddly enamored of it. People rarely take to him so easily – even Leon, now referring to him as “an old friend” and clapping him on the shoulder is new after having spent their childhoods together.

Mondo turns his head and leans a little into him, offering his free hand. “Mondo Oowada, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. Nice t’ fuckin’ meetcha.”

A part of Taka wonders if he absolutely has to be as crass in his language as he is, but he’s learned never to look gift horses in the mouth.

Mondo slides out of the seat after a couple of stops pass in what Taka can only guess is amiable silence, as Mondo did not seem to be avoiding him or paying him too much focused attention. When he gets up, he looks back, and for a brief moment, Taka thinks he might ask him to come with.

But it’s lout out pretty easily, and he feels a little hollow. “See ya t’morrow, Taka,” he says, waving as he exits.

Taka. He hadn’t even remembered to give Mondo the nickname. He’d just picked it out for himself.

* * *

He doesn’t tell his father about Mondo. Not really. There’s a mention of who he is, his talent, that he missed homeroom for vehicle troubles, but when it comes to the important things he can’t seem to get the words out.

And it’s been more than one important thing by now. Three weeks have passed and it’s been Mondo hovering around him in the halls and staring at him from across classrooms. When he goes to his locker on Monday, it’s clean and neatly folded binders in his locker.


End file.
